The Wind Tunnel
by DarkRiik
Summary: This story talks about a child who bumps into Yugi.


Chapter One: The Wind Tunnel  
  
I walked for one mile and I seen this tunnel up ahead, I decided to venture into it. I took my flashlight and some rope just in case. I walked in the tunnel for awhile until I seen a turn coming up, I went to the left because it looked like a better path instead of going straight ahead. I found out that flashlight had died as soon as I entered the creepy dark left side of the tunnel. I wondered if there was anyone in this tunnel so I screamed for help but to my surprise no one answered my call. I stood there and I began to feel the walls next to me. I studied the walls for a moment, there was something wrong but I didn't know what yet. I stepped backwards and my foot hit into a can on the floor making a sound. I soon found out that I shouldn't have hit the can since I heard a loud scary noise coming from in back of me. I felt a chill go up my spine now and the creature glared at me with its glowing eyes. I soon stood still for awhile since I was scared to death of the creature in the dark tunnel. The weirdest thing happened, the creature lit a candle and now I could see the whole tunnel again. I thought to myself: "maybe this creature was helping me, I wasn't very sure but I could see again thanks to it." I lowered my head and then looked up at the creature's fur, which was a very deep shade of brown. The creature growled and went onto four legs and ran off. I was confused now, but then again I always was. I turned to look back at the left side of the tunnel. It had paintings on the walls; I went back over to that side and I looked at the paintings closely. The painting on the bottom was a drawing of a tiger bringing a bowl of water to a child that was sitting on the chair. I thought that painting was odd, I now looked at the next painting next to it, and it was a painting of a bear standing in a dark corner of a cave of some sort. I went over to the third painting now but it was too hard to make out and I didn't know why. I studied the painting of the bear for awhile and I then I suddenly started to question about the creature that I saw. I didn't understand why there was a little bit of paintings. I also pondered why the third painting was hard to make out. Maybe the paintings were a key to unlock a treasure I thought. I went back over to the first painting and touched it, but nothing happened so I went over to the second painting and I touched that one also. But still nothing seemed to happen at all. So I went over to the third painting and that one. A weird noise was heard and I noticed that the wall that had the third painting on it opened like if it was a door. I walked into the passageway now and glanced at the strange surroundings. A vase in the far corner of the room on top of a table. Some flower petals were on the ground and I looked at the swinging object on the ceiling. I watched how it swinged back and forth like a pendulum. I walked over to the far right wall and I seen lots of hieroglyphics on it. I looked at the first hieroglyph carefully; it was of some lady carrying a vase above her head. The second hieroglyph was of that same lady with the vase, she had one foot in front of her and the vase still above her head. I thought this was getting strange so I walked over to the next hieroglyph.  
  
The third hieroglyph was the lady handing the vase to a young girl, the young girl didn't look happy at all. I soon looked at the fourth hieroglyph the young girl was standing in front of a well and she threw the vase into it. I thought that this hieroglyph was strange and then I wondered why a vase was in this room. I shrugged and looked at the last hieroglyph on the wall, it was of an old man next to the well. I thought to myself: "where did this old man come from? The other hieroglyphics made sense except for the last one." I slowly walked over to the vase now, and to my surprise the creature ran into the room and picked up the vase. I stood there and blinked blankly at the empty table. I walked over to the table and I noticed a glowing marble on it. I picked up the marble and put it into my pocket. I decided to go back the way I came from but I noticed that the door was closed. I banged on the closed door hoping that someone would hear me then a voice from in back of me was heard. Ishtar: You shouldn't try to do that. This door is closed except if you enter through it by touching the faded painting. The bear with the two horns on its head means no harm, he is my pet and he loves to help those people who let him. I got trapped here myself, I know I am a ghost but I can you about the paintings if you like me to. I raised an eyebrow at her and I stood still in shock. I thought to myself: "did she just say ghost? And what did she mean warn me about the paintings?" I just nodded yes to her like if she knew what I was thinking. I glanced at her robe that she wore, it was white with a golden flower in the middle. I wondered why she was wearing a robe but I didn't ask her. Ishtar: The hieroglyphics in this room are evil, you shouldn't touch the vase. Only animals can touch vases or any other objects in this tunnel. People can only touch the drawings that open doors, like the door you are hitting. I haven't told you the story about the young boy who I found here. He is in the other room crying. I blinked at her and wondered what she was talking about. I thought about the bear that I saw in the painting earlier. I walking into the other room that she was talking about and I seen a little boy crying on the floor. He just got up and walked out of the room; I didn't follow him since I didn't want to. By the way my name is Ted, I'm the one who found this tunnel and was talking about my adventure. Ishtar came into the room and looked at Ted. Ishtar: You should have followed that child, I don't want him hurt. I wanted you to keep him safe because some chambers in this tunnel are very dark and creepy. By the way, the child's name is Riik and he has two different personalities. Beware of the evil side of Riik for he is too powerful to obtain or talk to. Riik looked at the walls for a moment and he noticed that they had strange symbols on them. Riik poked the symbols and a passageway opened, he walked into the passageway unknowing where it would lead him.  
  
Chapter Two: Riik Meets Yugi  
  
Riik mysteriously gets teleported into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Riik sees lots of unknown buildings and some shops as well. Yugi comes out of his house and says goodbye to his grandpa. Yugi goes over to the next block and Joey was laughing at a picture of something on his paper that he was holding. Yugi looks at the picture since Joey shows it to him and Yugi just blinks at Joey. Joey waves and walks up the stairs to a blue house. Yugi smiles and runs off toward the park. For some unknown reason Riik goes to the park as well and bumps into Yugi. 


End file.
